American Shinigami Er, Canadian
by DeathsIllusion
Summary: A pair of eccentric Canadian Death Gods show up out of nowhere to help with the Aizen issue...Takes place after Soul Society arc, before Hueco arc.Slash/Yaoi/BoyxBoy


**Name-** Kyle Winters

**Gender-** Male

**Age-** 16

**Species-** Shinigami

**Appearance-** green hair, black roots(top), one blind eye(gray) & violet eye, snake-bite, left ear pierced three times, right ear pierced twice, black dragon tattoo on back.

**Clothes-**black t-shirt, red & black hoodie, black/gray pants, red & black fingerless gloves, black knee-high combat boots.

**Shini-** black skinny jeans, black muscle shirt, silver suspenders (hanging on back of pants), silver leather fingerless gloves, black converses with red trimmings.

**Zanpakutou-** really long katana – Drake (Shadow Drake) – 10 year looking girl, wears white, golden hair, black eyes.

**Bankai-** Incoming Darkness (Everything goes black)- Clothes change a silver/white color, red suspenders, black gloves, red converses with black trimmings.

**How he died**- CO² build up in apartment, died in hospital. ( Apartment building blew up, completely burned)

-------------------------------------------------

**Name-** Shay Eldritch

**Gender**- Female

**Age-** 15

**Species-** Shinigami

**Appearance-** black hair with silver streaks, purple eyes, pierced tongue, seven piercings in each ear, black pentacle tattoo on back. Really short.

**Clothes**- black jeans, black hoodie with gray stripes that looks like duct tape, t-shirt in dark color, sneakers

**Shini-** black knee-length shorts, white halter top, black fingerless gloves, barefoot, black and white bandana.

**Zanpakutou-** giant guillotine sword – Zephyr – 20-year-old looking guy dressed in all black with silver hair, red eyes.

**Bankai- **clothes change to white. White capris and white tank to, still barefoot.

**How she died**- Car wreck, was killed instantly (Shot through the windshield 'cause her seat belt was tampered with)

-------------------------------------------------

**Name-** Scheela des Demona

**Gender-** Female

**Age-** looks somewhere between 15 - 17

**Species-** Arrancar

**Clothes-** like a shinigami's but with colors reversed black accents.

**Hair-** silver waist-length with black tips

**Eyes-** red with turquoise slit pupils

**Mask-** black and white crescent under right eye

**Hole-** small, just below collarbone

**Other-** black eyeliner, fangs

**Zanpakutou-** Katana - Ekaterina

**Bankai-** looks like a black and silver/white armored dragons that's about a foot taller than the average human, blades + spikes along legs, arms + spine can launch them at will, silver needles make a crest around neck, can launch at will immediate regeneration, can fire a cero twice normal power from mouth, claws or tail, tail is spiked too.

**Phrase-** Dance, Ekaterina

-------------------------------------------------

**Name-** Lolita des Demona

**Gender-** Female

**Age-** looks somewhere between 15 - 17

**Species-** Arrancar

**Clothes-** same as Scheela's

**Hair-** silver, short, spiked

**Eyes-** red with turquoise slit pupils

**Mask-** black and white crescent under left eye

**Hole-** small just above collarbone

**Other-** black eyeliner, black nails, fangs

**Zanpakutou-** Katana - Vervada

**Bankai-** similar to Scheela's, but the colors are reversed and instead of ceros, she fires crushing sound waves.

**Phrase-** Sing, Vervada

-------------------------------------------------

**Name-** Anibal Diego

**Gender-** Male

**Age-** looks between 18 - 20

**Species-** Arrancar

**Hair-** dark violet color, really spiky

**Eyes-** one gray, one amber, gold slit pupils

**Mask-** wolf mask, top jaw with fangs and part of the nose

**Hole-** left shoulder, a little bit bigger then Scheela's

**Other-** cross-shaped burn on chest, fangs, claws, tattoo's under eyes

**Clothes**- similar to Grimmjaws, but the sleeve's go down to his elbows. Arms bans, black shirt, it's all dark green and white.

**Zanpakutou-** Katana - Azhaq

**Bankai-** unknown

**Phrase-** Burn in the Light, Azhaq

-------------------------------------------------

**Name-** Haruki Ryuunosuke

**Gender-** Male

**Age-** 19

**Species-** Something like the Vizards

**Appearance-** short rusty red hair with one silver bang, neon green eyes, green stud nose, tongue pierced.

**Clothes-** dark blue t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt over a long black t-shirt, baggy black cargo pants, steel –toe combat boots, blue fingerless gloves( the middle finger is still covered in fabric).

**Mask**- black dragon mask with dark red markings.

**Hollow-** eyes turn a golden color but can still see the green, gets fangs and gets scars down both his eyes. One goes across both eyes the other goes down his right eye.

**Zanpakutou-** quite large sword – Blind Storm

**Bankai-** dark blue dragon (Dying Breath)

* * *

**There are a few more characters but they wont be put up yet!**


End file.
